The Merchant Chronicles
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: RATED STRONGLY FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ada Wong finds herself with out any bullets and trapped. What will she do when she follows the light of a blue flame? and what happens after the island explodes?
1. Chapter 1

**The Merchant Chronicles **

By Thomas Schiff and Pasha

Ada quickly assessed her situation. She was quickly running out of ammo and had lost any means of communication. Her only hope was to get away from the onslaught of infected that where coming after her.

Looking around she saw a hatch in the ground. Running to it she quickly grabbed onto the handle and pulled. It was locked. Perfect.

She looked into her gun and then snapped it shut once again. One bullet left. Great....

She only saw one option. There where five infected slowly coming towards her. She shook her head and aimed the gun.

The sound of the lock shattering echoed throughout the small area and she quickly opened the hatch and jumped through, the door slamming shut above her.

Her eyes were caught by a dull blue flicker some distance away. This seemed her only reference point in the gathering gloom, and she cautiously approached, her hands still clutching the useless weapon.

Ada slowly made her way towards the dim light.

"Hello Strangah" She jumped at the sound of the man's voice. She hadn't heard anyone speak since her communication had died. Or at least not coherent English. She had heard a lot of the infected yelling random Russian she didn't understand but other than that....

She cautiously raised her useless gun, hoping to keep the voice at a safe distance. His eyes were infected she could see that, even if the words were not.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's a very good question that.... 'who am I?' " He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So you'd better get answering it pal, before I decorate that wall with your brains..." she tried not to sound unsure. His voice was not unappealing, but maybe this was some new mutation designed to entice her in.

"You gonna splatter me brains out with an empty gun strangah?" He asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Ada scowled. So his eyes worked just fine. She put the gun away, still not taking her eyes off the 'man'.

"What are you doing down here?" Her voice shrewd and keen.

"Looking for a profit it would seem." He said. "Got plenty of goods for ya." He said opening his coat to reveal boxes of ammo of all sorts, guns and enough explosives to blow them both to high hell if she had shot him.

She eyed him suspiciously, but slowly closed the gap between them. Her eyes were drawn away from his eyes to the ammunition she needed.

"Profit?" she asked absently.

"Yeh.... I'm down here for a profit." He said again as if she didn't hear him the first time.

"You can't honestly expect me to pay for vital ammo with that hoard out there!" She was shocked by his suggestion. Why the hell would anyone spend their time in this godforsaken place, just to sell ammo and guns to random passers and survivors?!

He closed his jacket again. "Suit yourself." He said turning away from her.

She glared and rummaged hurriedly in her pack.

"Fine fine... whatever. Weirdo... I'll pay the fucking... ... shit..." An image flashed into her mind. Wrapping her little money around the communicator... the communicator now trampled beneath miles and miles of 'them'!

He turned towards her and raised a black eyebrow. "Whats the matter there darlin... don't tell me you have no cash." He said still sounding rather amused.

"Oh come ON! I've not got the money! I'll die if I go out there without ammo!"

"Perhaps... we can make a trade of some sort then." Despite the purple cloth over his mouth she could tell he was smirking.

Her eyes narrowed. There was something in his tone that she didn't care for. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

"What sort of trade?"

"What would you be willing to trade?" He asked slyly moving closer to her as he spoke. He reached up his hand and traced the back of his fingers down her cheek.

She shivered at his touch. His fingers didn't feel cold and dead as she had expected. Her dark eye lashes fluttered involuntary as she fixed him with her certain gaze. Ada smiled. She decided that she liked his low, gruff voice, it reminded her of a side of herself she had long forgotten.

"Well strangah?" he asked, wanting her to make up her mind.

"Hmm?" were her eyes closed. Damnit! Focus! She blinked at him and smiled, as seductively as she could manage. Taking his fingers she kissed them.

"I think we could come up with a... suitable arrangement."

The merchant smirked behind his purple scarf waiting for her to make the first move

Moving closer to him, Ada reached a tentative hand up to brush his scarf out of the way.

He grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. "You don't want to do that strangah." he said quietly.

She frowned at him.

"My name is Ada. Ada. And get your hand off me!"

The merchant let her wrist go, but did not move away. "Sure thing Strangah."

She glared up at him, withdrawing her hand.

"You'd better take that jacket off then. I'll be damned if I'm messing about with all that explosive shit."

The merchant pulled down his hood slowly revealing shoulder length messy black hair that looked like it had once been short and well kept. He removed the jacket and hung it over a chair. He stood in front of her now in an army green smock looking shirt and black pants the purple scarf still covering his face. He still had numerous weapons hanging off belts that where covered in bullets. But the explosives for the most part where gone.

Stretching a delicate hand to touch his shoulder, she ran her eyes over him. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She found his rough and ready appearance as strangely appealing as his voice.

The merchant stared at her and she realised he was waiting for her to do something.

Taking the hint and gently unclasping one of his many belts she pulled them away and one by one let them settle on the floor. She figured he was awkward about something, why else would be wrap himself up this much. Those infected eyes were watching her again. She shuddered.

He watched her and ran his fingers over her cheek. She had such perfect skin it made him feel... Strange. Like he didn't belong.

It felt like his stare would bore holes into her. She smiled softly at him and ran her hand along his clothed waist, hoping he would let her in...

The merchant made no move to stop her. Even though he hated how his body looked, the colour his skin had turned. It had been so long since he had been touched by a woman and had no intentions of walking away from this opportunity.

She let her cool fingers slip under the fabric of his shirt to run along his tinged skin beneath. Smiling, she brought his hand, which had gone slack, back up to touch her face.

He leaned forward slightly as if wanting to kiss her but realized what he was doing and stopped, pulled back.

"Are you... alright?" Her voice broke slightly as her eyes darted up to his face again.

The merchant nodded once but didn't say anything as if speaking would suddenly scare her away.

This, of course, was not true. His voice had drawn her in so thoroughly that she was willing to have sex with him in a cavernous basement. So willing.

The merchant moved his fingers down her neck to her shoulder before moving back up to her cheek again.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly.

"No..." came her whispered reply. It was true... the situation may be surreal, but she found her heart racing faster. How was he doing this to her? She held his arm and pulled his body closer.

The Merchant felt himself swell against his pants. How long has it been since that happened? He couldn't even remember.

She didn't try to remove his scarf, but lightly stroked the bridge of his nose and kissed him through the dense fabric.

The Merchant visibly stiffened unused to such an action but none-the-less felt himself getting harder. It hurt slightly straining against his jeans.

Smiling and nuzzling his neck, she brought his rough hands up to touch her body through her thin dress.

He put his gloved hands onto her hips and pulled her a little closer, his eyes looking into hers.

Almost without meaning to, she tugged at the edge of his face cover, her eyes still fixed on his.

He once again put his hand on her wrist to stop her but didn't grab onto her. "Don't." He said quietly.

Her big soulful, brown eyes caught him again, and she did not remove her hand.

"Please..." she implored him so quietly, she could almost not have said it.

The looked down at her for a few moments before dropping his hand back down and closed his eyes.

Ada took a breath and slipped the scarf down round his throat. She didn't know what she expected to see. But even she was a little taken aback.

The Merchant slowly opened his eyes and was expecting the look of disgust on her face.

He was surprised by the gentle, almost tender expression on her face. She ran a finger down one of the scars dug into his face. His skin told her that he was one of them... but his eyes. Despite the bloodshot stare, there was an emotion buried deep in there that Ada couldn't place.

The Merchant wanted to flinch away from her touch but held his position. Her touch felt amazing...

It was shocking to see a person like this. Ada wanted to recoil a little. She wished she wasn't in this position. But she did find him strangely attractive. His expression didn't frighten her.

The Merchant had the sudden urge to kiss her but again was afraid of frightening her away. He'd let her make any major moves.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. Exploring her way to his mouth, she smiled. It was strange kissing him, like kissing one of them, but different.

He suppressed a moan when her lips met his. It felt amazing. He deepened the kiss before pulling back slightly and licked her lips.

She let out a frightened noise, and tried to pull back a little. She wanted to take it slower, she was still adjusting to him as an entity with his wild eyes and dying skin.

He kissed her again, her frightened noise falling on def ears.

Swallowing and gripping at him with her long nails. She twisted her head, trying to move away. She didn't like being restricted like this, she didn't like being held like this.

The Merchant realized she was struggling against him and loosened his hold on her but didn't let go.

Blinking at him, she caught her breath and ran her hands over his shoulders.

"You really want this, eh?"

"You want your ammo?" He asked his voice as gruff as ever.

She raised her eyebrow and pushed him against the wall, kissing him again and putting his hand on her hip.

"You know I do."

He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

Rubbing her taught body up against him, she was ready to give her payment.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Well..." she pulled him away from the wall and swapped their positions, pulling her leg out from under her skirt, her gun garter glinting in the blue glow. She pulled him against her again, reaching for his belt.

He smirked at her enjoying her sudden boldness. He pressed her against the wall his hands on each side of her head as if trying to encase her.

After taking stock of her situation and deciding that she should enjoy this as much as she could in case her first step out into that hoard was also her last.

'Take me...' she silently willed him.

The Merchant slowly moved his hand down to the button on his pants and pulled it loose before slowly moving the zipper down moving slowly in case she suddenly changed her mind and didn't want to see him. Not that she would want to, this was only a form of payment but in any case he moved slow.

She shut her eyes tight. Oh God... quite possibly this could be it now... she'd get infected and that was the end of it all. Her career, her life... Maybe... there was a chance that it wouldn't happen. She needed those bullets to get back to the transport. She needed to get out of here, and this man was her only ticket out. If this was going to be the end, it was going to be good.

He paused when she closed her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. "I'll leave if that's what you really want." He said. Course then again she wasn't getting the bullets, but what did that matter to him. No profit no sale.

Without opening her eyes, she smiled and reached for him.

"Course I don't want you to stop."

She wasn't looking at him but that was fine with him. If she didn't want to look that was her choice. He pulled his thick cock out of his pants and lifted up her skirt and quickly removed her panties.

The feeling of his hands on her skin almost made her gasp. She had never been this exposed in front of a random stranger before. Despite her obvious trepidations with having sex with one of the infected, she still wanted it so badly. How long had it been? Too long... and now in this basement, alone together, the excitement was electric.

He quickly aligned himself at her entrance and not even asking again for her approval he rammed into her none to gently.

She arched her graceful neck and groaned in approval. One hand lay against the rough wall, her second clutched his hip, pulling him against her harder.

He smirked at her sound of approval and slammed his hips into her pressing his body flat against hers pinning her to the wall.

Her head slumped forward to rest entirely on his gaunt shoulder. He filled her better than any man she had ever experienced and she loved it. Taking him even more in her arms she hissed,

"Oh God... harder. Harder!"

"As you wish strangah." He said pulling her away from the wall. There was a type writer on a table near by, he knocked it to the floor and laid her back on the table never breaking contact. He slammed into her harder and faster enjoying the feeling of her clenching around him.

Moaning she clasped any inch of him she could reach. It was this kind of abandon she could never find in any of her previous partners. All she wanted was more, deeper, stronger...

"Mmm strangah you feel good." He said moving in and out of her. He bent his knees a bit changing the angle and smirked when he saw the look on her face, knowing what he had finally hit.

Ada didn't care if anyone heard. It wasn't like there was anyone left out there anyway. She bit back the first cry, but soon there was nothing she could do to stop them, it just felt so good. But she still managed to

"Ada," she was breathless in her indignation. "My fucking name is Ada!"

"Sure thing, strangah." he grunted as he leaned in closer to her changing the angle again and pumped into her a faster.

She wanted to curse and yell at him. There was something about the humour in his tone that bothered her. But this irritation was quickly overruled by the pleasure that coursed through her. Fuck, how had she gone so long without actually doing this with anyone... for whatever reason?

The Merchant pulled down the top of her dress and cupped both her breasts firmly in his hands, his gloves a little rough but his fingers smooth against her skin as he pinched her nipples.

Whimpering, Ada watched him intently. Her dark eyes fluttering open and closed as the waves of pleasure smacked into her.

The Merchant moaned. He was getting closer with every thrust, every time she clenched harder around him.

Ada knew this couldn't last much longer. She was close, but he was closer. In her mind she wondered if he would even honour this agreement. But at that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was the completion they both craved.

The Merchant thrust a few more times thrusting in hard the last as he grunted spilling himself inside of her.

Groaning and taking his hand stiffly, Ada shuddered for breath. The blood pounded in her ears and she tried to speak, but failed.

The Merchant pulled out of her, cum dripping down onto the table. He fixed his pants, replaced his belts and moved his scarf back up on his face.

Picking up his jacket he put it back on and pulled his hood back up. He reached into the jacket and pulled out a box of hand gun bullets. He tossed it onto the table next to her and blew out his torch before shrugging his backpack back on.

Still lying prone and exposed, Ada swallowed and reached for the box. She frowned.

"Is that all?"

The merchant laughed again. "You get what you pay for strangah... fifty bullets is plenty."

Ada scowled, scrambling to her feet and sorting herself out, not that she had anyone out there to look presentable for. She wrenched her gun from the floor and loaded it.

"Fine... Fine, whatever. I can get out of here fine. I don't need any more."

She made her way to the door, casting her eyes behind her at the merchant.

"Heh heh heh come back any time." he said shuffling off to his next profitable location.

((AN. Yay Merchant loves!

Pasha: Yeah he's cute!

Schiff: Mine bitch! ((hisch))

Pasha: O_O

Schiff: I'm going to eat your brains with peanut sauce!

Pasha: I think they're speaking russian....

Schiff: Go hitler go hitler go hitler

Pasha: Ok seriously enough....

anyway please read and review.... please? More to come soon!))


	2. Chapter 2

Ada stumbled forward. She knew she was safe, for now. But she didn't like the way her gun kept jamming. This was not going well. It had been months since she had fought so many of them. It was getting darker and she did not want to be trapped out here with a dodgy firearm. Why did she even accept this mission?

Right... Presidents daughter. But then again they had a guy on the case so why did they need her?

She stumbled through the space, still gripping her gun. She needed to find somewhere to crash otherwise she'd be no use to anyone.

"Didn't think ye'd be comin back Strangah. Heh heh heh."

That voice shook her and rooted her to the spot. She had done nothing but think about it. She'd had sex for some strange reasons before, bullets were not one of them.

Was she just imagining things. But that familiar blue glow caught her eye.

"That you?" she called into the air.

"Up here Strangah." He said. He was standing on a high platform just before the cliffs edge. The stares leading up looking rickety and dangerous as where the boards holding up the platform. But despite it's decaying state it seemed sturdy enough.

Her heart beat just that little bit faster. Scrambling her way up to the platform, she looked him in the eye.

"What are you following me or something?"

"As I believe you where the one who stumbled upon me Strangah." He said. "Been set up here a while." He said. Though he currently had nothing other than what he had in his jacket. There was no table of stuff no tarp backdrop to look like a black market shop.

She eyed him suspiciously, still holding her jammed gun.

"So you're still charging people for ammo?"

"Gotta make a profit somehow." He said smirking behind his scarf.

"In all this!" she waved an arm back at the difficult terrain she had come across.

"Yeh never know who's going to stumble by." He said. "So.... what are yeh buyin?"

"What are you selling?"

"Heh heh heh.... taken my lines now are yeh? What are yeh after?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're out of bullets again."

She waved the weapon at him, the cartridge was obviously running low, but tolerable.

"I'm low, but my gun keeps sticking... take a look for me?"

He leaned against the railing behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeh know Strangah... nothing comes without a price."

"You're going to charge me to look at my gun?"

He glared at her for a few moments, that smirk she knew was there playing over his face before he held out his hand to her.

She slapped the gun against his gloved palm. A little voice at the back of her mind said that he could easily dispatch of her now she was unarmed, but she shrugged it off and watched him.

He pulled at the guns parts, opening and closing it. "I can fix it.... or replace it... for a price of course." He said handing it back to her.

A scowl crinkled her face as she took it back and holstered it.

"How much this time? "

"Depends... you want it repaired and risk it conking out again... or do you want one of my guns?"

Swallowing and eyeing him suspiciously. "Which would cost the most?"

"One a mine o'course." He said. "Then again it depends on the gun yeh be after."

She took a confident step towards him, her heels clicking on the uneven wood.

"Give me your price list."

"Price list? I'm a merchant not a mall clerk." He said. "Tell me what you want.... we'll settle on a price." He said opening his jacket and showing her his weapons. "Take your pick... any but this one." He said pointing to the one strapped to his hip. "I bought that one at a high price and am not planning on parting with it so soon. Fool blond haired man thought he wouldn't need it..."

She raised an eyebrow and cast her eyes over his unusual jacket lining, followed by her hand. Her fingers traced over the smooth curves and clean lines; once or twice her digits stroked close to his broad chest.

"See anything you like Strangah?" He asked.

Her fingers stopped roaming on a .44 magnum.

"How much?"

"10000 Pesetas."

She snorted. "10000? What will you accept instead?"

"What are yeh offerin?" He asked still leaning against the banister that looked like it could break any moment and letting his coat flap loose, but didn't do it back up again.

With a slight smirk she sank effortlessly to her knees at his feet. It was obvious what was in her mind, but she fixed him with those beautiful dark eyes, almost asking his permission.

He watched her not stopping her.  
She reached forward to unfasten his trousers, her movements slow and deliberate. So he had issues with his scarf, but undoing him this way seemed no trouble...

The Merchant watched her and smirked as she undid his pants.

Slipping his trousers down over his thighs but pausing at the band to his underwear, Ada looked up at him.

"This for the gun."

"That's a hefty gun for such a price." He said.

"This... and more?" She let her long fingers dip beneath his waist band, enjoying the soft skin below.

"Mmmm.... what did you have in mind?"

She thought, continuing to stroke him. His clothed, growing erection level with her face.

"What you want from me... same as before? Plus this..."

"We shall see Strangah." He said moving his hand to her cheek.

Encouraged by the almost gentle tone of his touch, Ada slipped the thin fabric down and freed the object of her caresses. It stunned her how big it was. She almost couldn't believe that she could have had such a think inside of her only a few night's previous.

He watched her take his cock into her hand and watched it swell becoming bigger in her palm.

Memories flooded her of being nailed up against the wall. He had been an experience, the way he'd taken her. She rubbed him, barely avoiding her mouth. She still looked at his covered face, considering the bleached flesh in her hands.

The Merchant ran his fingers through her hair nudging her closer to him.

For years Ada had refused to give head. She thought it was distasteful and weird, but once she had gotten a taste for it. Sticking out her warm wet tongue, she lapped at his head, loving the feeling of his hands in her hair.

His cock twitched against her tongue seeking more attention.

With a smile at his reaction she ran her tongue along him before taking him into her sweet little mouth. The thickness was hard to take in all at once, but she accepted as much as she could with a low moan.

The Merchant moaned and pushed into her mouth wanting to be in deeper.

Ada had never been much of a deep-throater, and every thrust choked her a little. She brought up her hand to grasp the length that her lips didn't cover, partly to cover more of his skin with sensation, and partly to stop him ramming the whole lot in.

The Merchant moaned as her throat clenched around him as she gagged, drool running down her chin.

She hated him for this, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She hoped that if he came quickly, she could get him out of her mouth.

"Relax Strangah." he said. "I won't do any permanent damage." he said with that laugh of his. "You're the one that chose this. Best be enjoyin it if you keep runnin outta bullets and mistreating your weapons." that laugh of his was starting to drive her nuts as he continued to move his cock in and out of her mouth her tongue rubbing against the underside.

Ada frowned, pulling up a little to alleviate the tension on her raw throat. She knew that this was her idea. She gave him what he wanted in return for what she needed. But his laugh still cut through her, the rough edge to it turned her on more than she remembered.

He laughed again. "Something tells me yeh likin this Strangah." He said pushing into her a bit rougher before pulling out completely.

Still kneeling, her red dress up around her thighs, Ada looked up at him from the floor. Why would he pull out? She was doing well... he was obviously unhinged.

He stroked himself a few times giving her time to breath before placing the tip back at her mouth.

Swallowing she slid him back in again. It was easier to maintain her rhythm now she had caught her breath.

He watched as her lips slid over his cock, the sheen of wet across his cock turning him on even more. "Surely yeh can do bettah then that Strangah." He said. "I thought it was the gun yeh after."

Shutting her eyes to avoid pulling out and snapping something snide at the Merchant, Ada tightened her mouth and brought her hands up again to twist around the base. She bobbed her head a little faster, making sure to take in as much as she could while she worked.

"Mmm.... that's a bit better." He said bringing his other hand to thread through her hair as well.

Ada moaned softly, imagining those big hands on her skin again. She hoped he would want to take her again after this. She was almost embarrassed to admit to herself how much she enjoyed their last meeting. Despite not reaching her completion, she actually wanted to try again... but she wouldn't be telling him that.

The Merchant moaned and pulled her hair away from her face.

Every time he touched her, she felt a little thrill run through her body. She didn't usually enjoy this act so much.

"Mmm yeah just like tha" he said not taking his red eyes off of her.

She could feel his eyes on her and she shuddered again... She liked the thought of him watching her do this. Watching her mouth slide over him, watching her perform one of the most intimate acts on him...

"Stand up." he said suddenly.

Pulling him out of her mouth and blinking, confused, Ada made an inquisitive sound. Was he going to... already?

"Stand up Strangah." he said again. "Lean forward against the banister." he said moving away from where he wanted her.

Ada smiled to herself and bent forward on the rail, displaying her pert behind to him. Her dress still clung enticingly to her creamy thighs.

She was a little frightened as the banister shifted under her but her thoughts strayed from that as his hands slid her skirt up over her ass.

Groaning and pushing weakly against his hands, steadying herself for him. She could feel the blood pounding in her head, her hands trembling on the spindly wood.

He thrust into her quickly not even bothering to see if she was wet. Luckily for her she was dripping. Her fluids running down his shaft.

Ada cried out in surprise, clenching around him tighter than she meant to. Yes. This was obviously a wonderful thing, totally worth her sloppy blow job efforts.

He slammed into her harder. "Fuck, yeh feel good."

She smirked, pushing back against him. He filled her better than any man had done before, she'd long since given up on sex. But their encounters excited her so much.

The Merchant moved in and put of her fast feeling himself coming close. "Mmm I'm going to cum soon."

She opened her mouth to protest, she was so desperate to cum too, she wasn't close enough yet... but she couldn't speak she could only manage a shuddered groan.

"Please..." she begged. "Not yet... I need..."

"Mmm I'm cumming" The Merchant moaned.

"Please... No... Not yet please."

The Merchant groaned as he came deep inside of her.

Whining in a voice almost not hers, Ada pushed him off her and tugged at the hem of her dress.

"What's the matter Strangah?" the merchant laughed. "I got me payment you get your gun. Tell you what... Ill even load it for yeh."

Still trembling slightly, she fully straightened her dress and gave him a black look.

"Please do."

The Merchant laughed as he pulled out the .44 magnum loaded it and handed her an extra box of bullet.

She maintained her scowling look, taking the gun and the box.

"Too kind."

Quivers still wracked her from the night chill and the discontinued line of adrenaline in her system.

"Be grateful.... I'm generally not a generous man Strangah."

"Why do you have such an issue with names, 'Weird Masked Man'?"

"Yeh's a Strangah... I call yeh by what I know yeh."

"Well you're a bit of a freak, but I don't feel the need to broadcast my opinions."

She pouted and holstered the gun, scrambling off the platform back into the woods, his laughter echoed after her.


End file.
